


Рождественская история

by Nagini_snake



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake
Summary: Все в названии :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Christmas Story](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/250546) by Elise Madrid. 



> Переведено для K/S календаря 2017 на diary.ru 
> 
> Автор выставил этому тексту рейтинг NC-17, но его там даже близко не проходило, все на удивление невинно :)

– Давай, открывай уже.

Спок посмотрел на подарок в руках Кёрка.

– Рождество еще не наступило.

– Знаю, но хочу, чтобы ты открыл его сейчас – до того, как все придут.

Спок осторожно взял коробку, пристроил перед собой на журнальный столик и снова ее осмотрел. 

– Но я считал, что до завтрашнего утра открывать подарки не положено. Уверен, что к этому моменту все гости уйдут. 

– Сделай это для меня. Просто открой подарок. 

Спок еще раз взглянул на Джима перед тем, как уступить – как обычно – и принялся развязывать бант. Отложив ленту в сторону, он разорвал обертку по шву, однако Кёрк отобрал бумагу раньше, чем вулканец начал ее аккуратно складывать.

– Скоро придут гости, – заметил Кёрк, как будто это было единственным оправданием его действий.

Но вулканец все понял. Кёрк терпеть не мог, когда он вот так складывал упаковку, хотя Спок уже неоднократно объяснял: дело не в том, что он собрался ее сохранить – просто обертка, сложенная таким образом, занимает куда меньше места в мусорной корзине. 

Закончив с разворачиванием, он поднял крышку, отложил в сторону лист папиросной бумаги и с легкой улыбкой посмотрел на Кёрка. 

– Очень красиво, Джим. Спасибо.

– Тебе действительно нравится? Я сразу понял, что должен купить его для тебя, как только увидел. В конце концов, тебе так идет голубой цвет. 

– В самом деле? – Спок достал из коробки светло-голубой свитер очень толстой вязки – точно такой, как ему нравилась. 

– Ну конечно. С чего бы еще по тебе сохла половина женщин на корабле, равно как и многие мужчины? Все из-за голубой форменки, – в глазах Кёрка заплясали озорные искорки. – Между прочим, я тоже заинтересовался тобой именно по этой причине.

– Разумеется, данный факт мне известен.

– Эх, а я так старался его скрыть… большей частью. Давай, надевай уже.

Спок взял свитер и натянул поверх рубашки. Вещь сидела превосходно.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я был в нем сегодня вечером?

– Именно это я и планировал.

– Очень хорошо. Но, полагаю, теперь нам стоит вернуться к приготовлениям. Гости скоро прибудут.

Они предложили своим друзьям собраться вместе в канун праздника, чтобы само рождество провести только вдвоем. К тому же, семейные планы на завтрашний день были у всех без исключения. И поскольку Сарек с Амандой были сейчас на Вулкане, а мама Кёрка проводила время со своими внуками на Айзаре, где они совмещали каникулы с посещением тактической школы Звездного флота, они со Споком оказались на ферме наедине. Более того, им предстояло впервые встретить рождество в их новом доме. 

– Недурная мысль, полагаю. Давай уберем этот мусор и займемся делом.

Избавившись от коробки и упаковочной бумаги, они вернулись на кухню. Кёрк огляделся, наслаждаясь видом помещения: дом был построен всего пару месяцев назад, но казался на удивление обжитым. А рождественские украшения, которые они развесили вчера, только добавляли ощущения родного дома, несмотря на значительную удаленность от фермерского коттеджа его матери. Чего еще он мог пожелать? Разве что недельную увольнительную на Земле прямо на рождество. И ему каким-то немыслимым образом удалось этого добиться. 

На вечер планировался шведский стол, поскольку Кёрку показалось, что организовать его будет проще всего. Засучив рукава, они взялись за работу, и меньше чем через час достигли последних пунктов в списке. Когда Кёрк закончил смешивать соусы, Спок как раз занялся приготовлением пунша. 

– Ты точно добавил достаточно алкоголя? – спросил Кёрк.

Спок посмотрел на зажатую в руке бутылку, убеждаясь, что уже добавил в чашу более половины ее содержимого. Пожав плечами, он вылил остальное, и только успел отправить пустую емкость в мусорную корзину, как раздался дверной звонок. 

– Я открою, – произнес Кёрк, пристраивая последний соусник на стол.

– Пожалуйста, – согласился Спок и уселся на стул. 

Это были Ухура и Сулу. Каждый из них держал в руках по ярко упакованной коробке – подарки для капитана и старшего помощника. После дружеских объятий и поцелуя от Ухуры, Кёрк забрал коробки, позволяя гостям раздеться, а затем провел их на кухню и положил подарки под елку. 

– С рождеством, мистер Спок, – поприветствовал вулканца Сулу. 

Ухура подошла к Споку и после секундного колебания, наклонилась и поцеловала его в щеку.

– Знаю, что это не по уставу, но сегодня рождество.

– Которое настанет только через шесть часов и тридцать семь минут, но я не стану обращать внимания на этот небольшой просчет.

– Боже, должно быть, ты пьян. Уверен, что не глотнул из бутылки, пока готовил пунш? – прокомментировал Кёрк замечание Спока, входя в кухню. 

Ухура рассмеялась, и к ней присоединился подошедший к столу Сулу.

– Я был уверен, что Скотти и Павел уже будут тут, – сказал он. Первым делом он взял в руку тарелку и теперь довольно неуклюже пытался налить себе чашку пунша.

– Они все еще на корабле, – объяснил Кёрк. – Должны прямо оттуда спуститься на местную транспортерную станцию. Может, встретятся там с Маккоем. 

– Разве они не в увольнительной? – удивилась Ухура.

– В увольнительной, но ты же знаешь Скотти. Сказал, что ему нужно повидать свою «детку», прежде чем передать ее резервному экипажу. Павел остался с ним. Они оба уже отправили багаж по домам, так что прямо отсюда отправятся к своим семьям, как и все остальные. 

– Уверен, что мистер Скотт вообще не хотел идти в увольнительную, – заметил Сулу.

– Так оно и есть. Мне практически пришлось ему приказать. О, похоже, это как раз они, – оживился Кёрк, услышав писк коммуникатора. Вспомнив, что оставил устройство в гостиной, он рванул туда, и нашел его пищащим на столе. 

– Кёрк слушает.

– Это Чехов, капитан. Мы с мистером Скоттом в транспортерной.

***

Меньше чем через минуту мужчины появились в кухне: из рукава Скотти торчала бутылка ромуланского эля, а голову Чехова украшал рождественский колпак. После того, как все обменялись приветствиями, Ухура стащила у Павла колпак, а Скотти наполнил стакан скотчем, собравшиеся отправились в гостиную. Теперь оставалось только дождаться прибытия Боунса.

– Разве доктор Маккой еще не покинул корабль? – спросила Ухура, усаживаясь рядом с Хикару на скамейку для рояля. – Я могла бы поклясться, что он отметился в журнале увольнительных. 

– И была бы права, – подтвердил Кёрк. – Но им с сестрой Чепэл пришлось отправиться на базу для посещения медицинского семинара. Не представляю, кому пришло в голову назначить его проведение на предпраздничный день. 

– Бедный доктор Маккой. Просто ни минуты покоя.

– Я бы не стал его жалеть, милая, – прервал Ухуру Скотти. – Он умеет как следует расслабиться … если ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду.

Кёрк рассмеялся:

– В этом я даже не сомневаюсь. О, легок на помине, – закончил он, поднялся и отправился открывать дверь. 

Это действительно был Маккой. Но Кёрк едва не откусил себе язык, когда обнаружил, что доктор привел с собой сестру Чепэл.

Забрав у гостей пальто, он перекинул их через локоть одной руки, другой – неловко принял подарки, и все это время никак не мог перестать разглядывать платье Кристины. Не то чтобы оно не было красиво, не говоря уже о том, что сестре очень шли лавандовые оттенки, но Кёрк был бы совсем не против, если бы платья было чуть побольше. Нетрудно догадаться, почему она оделась подобным образом. Невероятным усилием воли заставив себя не таращиться, он повесил пальто на крючки, и с облегчением обнаружил, что в прихожей появилась Ухура, чтобы поздороваться и проводить Кристину в гостиную. Это дало ему шанс увести Маккоя на кухню под предлогом обеспечения его выпивкой. 

– Тебе чего-нибудь налить, Кристина? – крикнул Маккой, пока капитан тащил его за собой.

– Нет, спасибо, доктор. Может, позже.

Кёрк наконец затолкал его на кухню.

– Ты окончательно выжил из ума? – прошипел он, зажимая Маккоя в самом углу в надежде, что отсюда их точно никто не услышит. 

– Что? А, ты о Кристине? – Маккой поморщился. – Прости, Джим, но когда она спросила, куда я направляюсь, мне не хватило духу солгать. Пришлось позвать ее с собой. Не думал, что ты будешь настолько против.

Кёрк смерил его хмурым взглядов.

– Конечно, я не против. Но ты же знаешь о ее чувствах к Споку. Думаешь, привести ее к нам было такой уж отличной идеей?

– А что? Она все о вас знает.

– Ты уверен? Обычно она ведет себя так, словно ни о чем не подозревает. Посмотри на ее наряд.

– А что с ним не так? Пожалуй, платье чуть более броское, чем я от нее ожидал, но ничего такого…

– А то, что оно слишком открытое, тебя не смущает?

Маккой хохотнул.

– Да все в порядке с этим платьем! Ты был бы в восторге увидеть его на любой другой женщине – особенно если бы у тебя были на нее виды. 

– Я говорил не об этом.

Маккой рассеянно потер подбородок. 

– Если подумать, то я соглашусь, что она все еще испытывает к Споку какие-то чувства, несмотря на ее заверения. 

– Да что ты говоришь! И что же натолкнуло тебя на эту мысль?

– Ну, перестань, Джимми, не позволяй ей испортить тебе настроение. Что она может поделать со своими чувствами к Споку… хотя я так до сих пор и не понял, что вы оба в нем нашли.

– Ой, только не начинай, ладно? Забудь, что я поднял эту тему, – Кёрк подошел к выстроенным в ряд емкостям. – Виски? – он взялся за бутылку и вопросительно приподнял брови.

– Давай, но только один бокал. Я за рулем, не забыл?

Прихватив бокалы, они присоединились к друзьям в гостиной. Обнаружив, что не всем хватит сидячих мест, Кёрк вернулся на кухню и принес стул для Маккоя, а сам, решив не заморачиваться, устроился на подлокотнике кресла, занимаемого Споком. Не помешает обозначить свою территорию: разумеется, он доверяет Споку, но он же не сумасшедший. Чем дальше он будет держать от него Чепэл, тем лучше. 

Как бы то ни было, вечер вышел замечательный. Еды и напитков было предостаточно, и все, похоже, отлично проводили время. Кёрк даже ухитрился уговорить Спока сыграть несколько рождественских песенок на рояле. 

Они собрались вокруг, подпевая кто во что горазд. Оказалось, что Споку не требуются ноты, поскольку он помнил наизусть все мелодии, которые когда-либо играл. Несмотря на то, что вулканец сначала отказывался садиться к роялю, Кёрк ни на секунду не сомневался, что тот получает от происходящего удовольствие. Через какое-то время гости разбрелись кто куда, но Спок продолжал играть, с рождественских песен перейдя к классическим композициям и даже к романтическим мелодиям, которые Кёрк так любил. 

Когда старинные часы в прихожей пробили полночь, Кёрк увлеченно обсуждал с мистером Скоттом детали проделанной на «Энтерпрайз» работы. Он обернулся, и его губы расплылись в улыбке. Чехов с Ухурой уединились на кухне для дегустации легких закусок, Спок все еще сидел за роялем, а Маккой и Чепэл стояли рядом, и их негромкие голоса сливались в удивительной гармонии. Кёрк понаблюдал за ними всего пару секунд, а потом вернулся к беседе с главным инженером. Черт, ну не может же он выстроить вокруг Спока забор!

Около часа спустя Ухура и Сулу собрались уходить. Они намеревались провести рождественский день в родительском доме Сулу, и, несмотря на уверения Хикару, что его семья в канун рождества ложится спать поздно, они все же решили не рисковать. 

– Мы отлично провели время, капитан, – поблагодарила Ухура, когда они с Сулу оделись. – У вас с мистером Споком просто чудесный дом. Должно быть, вы очень счастливы здесь.

– Так и есть, Нийота. Здорово наконец иметь место, которое можно назвать домом – за пределами корабля, я хочу сказать, – добавил он. 

Она рассмеялась и выскользнула вслед за Сулу на улицу. Кёрк подождал, пока они устроятся в аэрокаре, а затем закрыл дверь и вернулся к оставшимся гостям.

К удивлению капитана, больше никто домой не собирался, так что он устроился поудобнее и попытался вернуться к прерванному разговору с Маккоем. Пару зевков спустя доктор все-таки уловил намек. 

– Полагаю, нам всем уже пора, – сообщил Маккой. Осушив бокал, он поднялся на ноги. – Джоанна желает, чтобы я подскочил ни свет ни заря и исполнил для ее безобразников роль Санта Клауса. 

– Я думал, они уже подростки, – удивился Кёрк.

– Именно, но все мы становимся детьми, когда приходит рождество, не так ли? Кроме того, я и сам от этого в восторге. 

Кёрк попытался вообразить Маккоя в образе Санта Клауса, но ничего путного из этого не вышло. Плюнув на безнадежное занятие, он отправился провожать гостей. Следом за Споком он вышел на крыльцо, и принялся со смехом наблюдать за тем, как уже усевшиеся на заднее сиденье аэрокара Скотти и Чехов подгоняют Маккоя и Чепэл, поскольку оба забыли прихватить зимнюю одежду, когда спускались с корабля. 

– С рождеством вас обоих, – крикнул доктор, устроившись за панелью управления и запустив двигатель.

Хозяева стояли на крыльце до тех пор, пока маленькое судно не исчезло в ночной тьме, и только потом вернулись в дом, плотно закрыв за собой входную дверь. 

***

– Я бы сказал, что все прошло отлично. Что скажешь? – спросил Кёрк. Он занял ванную комнату первым, поспешно принял душ, стараясь как можно быстрее уступить очередь Споку. Теперь же, откинувшись на подушки и закинув руки за голову, он расслабленно растянулся на кровати в ожидании вулканца. 

Войдя в спальню, Спок снял халат и повесил его на спинку стоящего в углу стула – точно так, как делал каждый вечер. 

– Похоже, все приглашенные хорошо провели время, – ответил он, укладываясь в постель.

Придвинувшись, Кёрк нырнул к Споку в объятия. 

– Здорово, что все смогли придти, но гораздо больше я рад тому, что сейчас мы наконец-то вдвоем. 

– Согласен, – отозвался Спок, кружа кончиками пальцев вокруг пуговиц на пижамной куртке Кёрка.

– А я-то полагал, что ты будешь хотеть спать. Уже… – он глянул на часы, – почти три часа ночи.

– Ты не испытываешь желания? – рука Спока замерла.

– Я этого не говорил, – Кёрк приподнял руки, вынуждая Спока продолжать. – Однако после того, как мы разобрали весь этот бардак внизу…

– Мы не могли оставить дом в таком виде, – голос прозвучал приглушенно, поскольку Спок, уткнувшись носом в живот Кёрка, как раз занимался застежкой на брюках.

– Могло и до утра подож… – слова Кёрка потонули в глубоком стоне, когда Спок наконец стянул с него брюки и обхватил губами напряженный член. 

Больше разговоров этой ночью не было. 

***

Кёрк перекатился на другой бок, поворачиваясь спиной к льющемуся из окна свету. Какой баран оставил шторы открытыми? Он сел и ухмыльнулся. На самом деле бараном был он сам. Если то, на что он надеялся, все же случится, то он не должен был пропустить ни минуты этого чудесного дня. И оно случилось! Наконец наступило рождество, он был дома, на природе, а на улице шел снег!

Кёрк повернулся к спящему вулканцу. Все что можно было разглядеть с его места – это торчащий из-под одеяла заостренный кончик уха.

– Спок, проснись! Рождество наступило.

Спок только слегка пошевелился, пробормотал что-то невнятное и попытался натянуть одеяло еще выше.

Кёрка это совершенно не устраивало.

– Ну же, Спок, пора вставать.

Спок взглянул на Кёрка и приподнялся на локтях. Обычно безупречные пряди его волос теперь торчали в разные стороны, и Кёрк подумал, что выглядит вулканец совершенно очаровательно.

– Джим, нас не ждут на корабле раньше трех часов сорока пяти минут завтрашнего дня. Я был бы благодарен, если бы ты позволил мне еще немного поспать.

– Я не виноват в том, что гости ушли так поздно. Кроме того, ты можешь поспать и попозже.

– Причина моего недосыпа кроется не только в позднем уходе гостей, – пробормотал Спок, повернулся спиной и снова укутался в одеяло. 

Некоторое время Кёрк молча изучал спину вулканца, а потом наклонился и прошептал ему на ухо:

– Тебя ждут подарки.

Сперва Спок никак не отреагировал, но вскоре сдался и вздохнул:

– Хорошо. Только сначала мне необходим чай. 

– Вот и отлично! – Кёрк подскочил с кровати и огляделся в поисках пижамной куртки. Он мог бы поклясться, что прошлой ночью просто сбросил ее с кровати на пол. Он повернулся к Споку: – Ты не видел мою пижаму?

– В последний раз, когда я ее видел, я был занят ее удалением.

– Так я и думал, – Кёрк снова огляделся. – О, вот же она! – воскликнул он, заметив торчащий из-под кровати рукав. Облачившись, наконец, в пижаму, Кёрк надел сверху халат и сунул ноги в тапочки. – Ты готовь себе чай, а я пока рассортирую подарки. – В дверях он замер и обернулся к Споку: – Слушай, заваришь мне кофе, раз уж все равно собрался на кухню, ладно? Спасибо, я перед тобой в долгу

Какое-то время Спок не двигался с места. Теплую постель покидать абсолютно не хотелось, но вулканец осознавал, что Кёрк вернется, если он не объявится, так что пришлось покориться неизбежному и для начала хотя бы сесть. 

Он выглянул в окно и содрогнулся. Снег. Он не слишком… ценил снег. _Kaiidth_. По крайней мере, это сделает возможным использование одного из подарков для Джима. Сбросив одеяло, Спок спустил ноги с кровати и быстро сунул ноги в тапочки. Плотно завернувшись в халат, он отправился на кухню. Кёрк определенно перед ним в долгу. 

***

Приготовив напитки, Спок вошел в гостиную, и обнаружил, что его партнер расположился у елки и деловито распределяет подарки на две кучки – «свои» и «Спока». Шторы были раздернуты, и за окном, сколько хватало глаз, простиралась белая гладь. Водрузив чашку Кёрка на каминную полку, Спок вернулся на кухню, прихватил тарелку с печеньем, поставил ее на журнальный столик, после чего с комфортом устроился на диване. 

Кёрк притащил один из подарков Спока и быстро сцапал с тарелки печенье.

– Это от Боунса. Надеюсь, на этот раз у него вышло лучше, чем в прошлом году.

Спок нерешительно принял коробку, не испытывая никакого оптимизма по поводу того, что ожидал обнаружить внутри. 

– Не представляю, почему добрый доктор решил, что мне есть куда надеть яркую разноцветную куртку. В тот момент я всерьез размышлял о том, чтобы взять ее с собой на Вулкан и оставить там – предпочтительно в самом сердце каньона Фордж. 

– Угу, вот только она все еще висит у тебя в шкафу, не так ли?

– К несчастью, так оно и есть.

Кирк усмехнулся.

– Боунсу стоило бы взять пример с мистера Скотта, и остановиться на бутылке хорошего алкоголя, – он вернулся было к сортировке подарков, но вскоре ухмыльнулся и повернулся к Споку: – Пока что это самый удачный подарок. 

– Непременно сообщу об этом своим родителям, когда они в следующий раз спросят о том, что тебе подарить.

– Я сказал «пока что». Уверен, их подарок мне понравится, – он прочитал надпись на следующей коробке. – Однако, этот от тебя, – объявил он перед тем, как вскрыть упаковку. 

– Я надеюсь, что тебе понравится, Джим, – несмотря на то, что они много лет были лучшими друзьями, а последние два года парой, Спок с огромным трудом выбирал для Кёрка такие подарки, чтобы они по-настоящему пришлись ему по душе. 

Кёрк откинул крышку коробки, заглянул внутрь и улыбнулся.

– Двухмерные шахматы! Откуда ты узнал, что я обирался купить такие? 

– Я не знал, но поскольку раньше мы играли только в трехмерные, подумал, что это привнесет в наши состязания дополнительную интригу. 

– Даже не сомневаюсь. Спасибо, Спок. Ладно, едем дальше.

Весь следующий час они вскрывали подарки. Спок получил от Кёрка старинную рукопись с древневулканской поэзией, а от Маккоя – пару обуви, которую Кёрк определил, как «кроссовки». Они были синими, громоздким и… по-настоящему отвратительными.

– Тоже в шкафу спрячешь? – с сочувствием спросил Кёрк.

– Боюсь, что так. 

– Полагаю, можно утешить себя тем, что важен не подарок, а внимание.

Спок еще раз оглядел кроссовки. 

– Я не совсем уверен, что это поможет. 

Тем не менее, Споку было чему порадоваться: он получил теплое пальто от своих родителей, отлично знавших, где он будет проводить праздники, и чудесный темно-зеленый шарф от Ухуры и Сулу. Кёрку достался точно такой же, но синий. 

Наконец, подарки закончились.

– Что ж, наверное пора разделаться с этим беспорядком, – сказал Кёрк, оглядывая комнату. Ковер сплошь был завален упаковочной бумагой.

– Пока что рано, – заметил Спок, поднимаясь с дивана. – У меня еще кое-что для тебя есть. 

Он быстро поднялся по лестнице в спальню, опустился на колени около кровати и выудил спрятанную под ней коробку. Весь вчерашний день он опасался, что Кёрк ее найдет, но не смог придумать другого места, где можно было скрыть подарок такого размера. Придав коробке стоячее положение, он выволок ее из комнаты, спустил по ступеням и затащил в гостиную.

– Что за черт?

– Ты сможешь узнать это, только когда откроешь.

– Умник, – хмыкнул Кёрк и тут же начал распаковывать свой последний подарок. 

Спок помог ему снять крышку, поскольку одному справиться с этим монстром было бы непросто, и внимательно вгляделся в лицо Кёрка.

– Это же… сани! – Кёрк поерзал на корточках. – Я просто не знаю, что сказать.

– Тебе нравится?

Кёрк посмотрел на Спока с любовью и благодарностью.

– Ты же сам знаешь, что да. Я не катался с раннего детства. Мы с Сэмом забирались на самый высокий холм, какой могли отыскать... Слушай, – лицо Кёрка озарило предвкушение, – давай немедленно их опробуем. 

– Сейчас? – Спок выглянул в окно. Снега было слишком много. – А разве в данный момент не слишком холодно для такого рода занятий? К тому же, я полагал, что ты можешь справиться с этим в одиночку. 

– Могу, конечно, но вдвоем куда веселее. Давай, Спок, будет здорово! Плюс у тебя будет повод надеть свои новые пальто и шарф. 

Для порядка поупрямившись еще немного, Спок в конце концов согласился (кто бы сомневался!), и вскоре, закутавшись в теплую одежду, они оказались на улице в поисках «лучшего места», чтобы опробовать приобретение Кёрка. Они шли бок о бок, и Кёрк тянул сани за собой. Несколько раз Спок указывал на ту или иную возвышенность, вполне подходящую для задуманного, но каждый раз слышал, что это «не совсем то». Только через двадцать минут они наконец остановились.

– Вот этот, – объявил Кёрк. Над ними нависал покрытый снегом холм, высотой не менее семидесяти футов.

– Тебе не кажется, что мудрее начать с чего-то менее… неприступного? – уточнил Спок, изучая возвышенность.

– Мы с Сэмом катались и с более высоких.

– Это было много лет назад. Джим.

– Ну и что? Это все равно, что кататься на велосипеде. Один раз научился, и больше не забудешь, – объяснил Кёрк, пытаясь затащить сани на склон. – Я буду тянуть, а ты толкай. 

Споку стало не по себе. Тем не менее, он занял место позади саней и принялся подталкивать. 

Когда они оказались на вершине, Спок оглянулся назад и поежился: то место, откуда он пришли, казалось очень и очень далеким.

– Вот и славно. Я сяду сзади – так мне легче будет управлять. 

Спок с опаской занял переднее место.

– Я считал, что ими невозможно управлять.

– Ну конечно, возможно. Все дело в движениях корпуса: нужно наклоняться вправо или влево в зависимости от того, куда ты хочешь повернуть.

Кёрк оттолкнулся ногами, и сани неспешно двинулись вперед. Скорость была совсем незначительной, и Спок уже было решил, что все не так страшно, как вдруг сани резко устремились вниз по склону, и стало ясно, что Кёрк не в состоянии контролировать траекторию их движения.

– Держись, Спок! – проорал Кёрк ему в ухо.

Споку очень хотелось бы знать, за что он должен держаться. Пока они летели вниз, ветер нещадно свистел в ушах, и далекая земля казалась недостижимым раем. Без всякого предупреждения сани накренились, и, прежде чем Спок успел сообщить об этой неприятности, он соскользнул с сиденья и покатился куда-то в сторону.

Все закончилось так же быстро, как началось. Вытряхнув снег из ушей, Спок огляделся и сообразил, что застрял в глубокой впадине в снегу. Все, что ему удалось разглядеть – это пятачок голубого неба над головой. Усугубляло проблему то, что холодная и влажная снежная каша каким-то образом проникла ему под одежду.

– Спок! Спок, ты где? – откуда-то издалека раздался голос Кёрка.

– Я здесь, Джим, – отозвался Спок, понимая, как глупо звучит его ответ, поскольку сам он совершенно не представляет, где находится это «здесь».

– Где? Я тебя не вижу!

По крайней мере, на этот раз голос Кёрка звучал намного ближе. 

– Я в каком-то углублении, – крикнул Спок. – Если ты пойдешь на звук моего голоса, то несомненно меня найдешь.

– Ладно, продолжай говорить.

Так он и сделал. Пару минут спустя лицо Кёрка появилось в дыре над головой вулканца.

– Как ты там оказался?

– Поверь мне, ненамеренно, – Спок попытался встать на ноги, но снег был плохой опорой. – Я буду признателен, если ты поможешь мне выбраться из этой впадины.

– Ох, Спок. Ну, конечно, – Кёрк лег на снег и протянул руку. – Ого, сани тоже тут. Повезло, что они не приземлились на тебя сверху.

– Да, именно везунчиком я себя сейчас и чувствую, – обиделся Спок, ощущая себя по-настоящему несчастным. 

Кёрк схватил его за руку и потянул на себя.

– Я только сейчас вспомнил, что тот, кто сидит в санях спереди, должен скрестить ноги.

– Прискорбно, что эта деталь пришла тебе на ум слишком поздно.

– В следующий раз я не ошибусь.

Сейчас Спок был на сто процентов уверен, что никакого следующего раза не будет, а к тому моменту, когда ему удалось вылезти на поверхность, его била дрожь, а щеки и кончики пальцев ничего не чувствовали. 

– Тебе срочно надо в тепло, – Кёрк притянул Спока к себе и повел в сторону дома. Учитывая то, что он, к неудовольствию вулканца, отказался бросить сани и тащил их за собой, брели они неуклюже и очень медленно.

Когда оба наконец оказались в помещении, Кёрк принялся освобождать Спока от насквозь промокшей одежды. 

– Нужно избавиться от всей этой сырости, – он повесил на крючки их пальто и шарфы, и взялся за рубашку Спока. – А вообще, если можешь снять ее сам, то я лучше пойду и подготовлю тебе горячую ванну.

– Полагаю, я способен раздеться самостоятельно, – Спок расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу. По крайней мере, пальцы его уже слушаются. – А ванна будет очень кстати. 

Кёрк кивнул, быстро поднялся по ступеням на второй этаж, и вскоре Спок услышал шум льющейся воды. Этот звук заставил его ускориться. Стащив ботинки и промокшие брюки, он оставил их у подножья лестницы и поспешил наверх.

Когда он вошел в теплую, наполненную паром, ванную комнату, то обнаружил Кёрка на краю ванны. Кончиками пальцев он проверял температуру ее содержимого и почему-то (Спок был почти уверен, что знает почему) был полностью раздет.

– Думаю, вода достаточно горячая, – сообщил Кёрк и встал, чтобы освободить проход.

Спок нерешительно опустил ногу в ванную, удовлетворенно вздохнул и залез полностью. Вода была чудесной.

– Мне правда жаль, что все так вышло.

Спок взглянул на устроившегося на унитазе Кёрка. Похоже, он действительно раскаивается.

– Все в порядке, Джим. Я переживу. К тому же это был… интересный опыт.

Кёрк опустил голову, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть улыбку.

– Никогда не забуду, как ты выглядел, сидя по шею в сугробе. 

– Не сомневаюсь, – протянул Спок, не в силах решить, хочет ли _он сам_ об этом помнить. Сейчас он хотел только одного – как следует насладиться горячей ванной. Он погрузился глубже в воду и закрыл глаза. Как он и ожидал, минуту спустя Кёрк к нему присоединился. Ванная была не особо большая, и впечатляющий объем воды выплеснулся на пол, но им каким-то образом удалось устроиться с относительным комфортом.

Позже Спок лежал в кровати, прижимая Кёрка к груди, и наблюдал за тем, как за окном падает снег. Отсюда, из безопасного тепла постели, снег даже казался милым. Он укутывал их дом пушистым белым одеялом, скрывая их двоих от всего остального мира. И все же, обнимая спящего человека, Спок думал о том, что в следующем году его рождественским подарком Кёрку станет, скорее всего, галстук. 

**– конец –**


End file.
